


Море. Полночь

by WTF Aeterna 2021 (aeterna2021)



Category: WTF Aeterna 2021, Отблески Этерны - Вера Камша | Otbleski Eterny - Vera Kamsha
Genre: AU, Gen, Mysticism, Post-Canon, мистика, постканон
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeterna2021/pseuds/WTF%20Aeterna%202021
Summary: В одну из зим адмирал Кальдмеер исчез.
Relationships: Implied Rotger Valdes/Olaf Kaldmeer, Подразумеваемый Ротгер Вальдес/Олаф Кальдмеер
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Море. Полночь

В одну из зим адмирал Кальдмеер исчез. 

Адмиралом он, впрочем, уже давно не был – так, название одно. Да и разве название... так, прозвище, ведь слышать его можно было только от одного человека.  
Прозвище было одно, а имён много: адмирал Кальдмеер и адмирал Олаф, прекрасный адмирал и холодный адмирал... 

Человек у него тоже был один – уже давно он так думал. Уже давно он так не ошибался. С ним был один человек, но за его спиной встали бы тысячи, стоило ему только позвать. 

Они ждали его, сперва полные горячей злобы, а после – стылой тоски. Но ему слишком долго было очень больно, а за болью не слышно подобных им. Их сердца успели остыть, и уже много дней они просто ждали, ждали его зова: идти за ним, стоять рядом с ним – и боле ничего им не нужно. 

Адмирал Кальдмеер этого не знал. Он не верил даже, что в самом деле адмирал – был, есть или будет, он не спал ночами за молитвой, прогоняя кошмары, и едва не потерял того единственного, которого звал своим уже много лет. 

Но дни всё так же сменяли дни, и однажды он устал. 

И он заснул, и не было кошмаров. Он не удержал своего человека, и тот вернулся сам. 

И стало спокойно. 

Однажды он вышел из дому и понял, что эти земли давно признали его, хоть и не приняли. Он позволил себе идти наугад и понял, что всё увереннее ноги несут его к морю. 

* * *

Он часто стоял в прибое, и море билось о его сапоги, и изредка брызги задевали его ладонь. Они обжигали, и день ото дня, капля от капли он всё меньше был уверен, что обжигали холодом. 

Он давно не мёрз. 

* * *

Однажды его единственный вновь ушёл в ночь – его звали его люди и его ветер. Моряку не должнó отказывать ветру, и Олаф отпустил его даже без прощания. 

Но моряку не должнó отказывать и морю, и Олаф не отказал. 

Он тихо вошёл в прибой, где и замер. Тихий, почти счастливый впервые за много дней, за много лет. Белоснежная от седины голова его светились под зимними звёздами, огромными звёздами, бликами ныряющими в море.   
Сердце его билось в унисон с волнами. 

И он шагнул вперёд. 

К полуночи море накрыло его с головой – спокойного и холодного. 

Ледяного. 

* * *

Прошла зима, прошло лето. Человек, друживший с ветрами, долго искал его. Но ветер шептал ему о любви моря и спокойствии льда, и тогда он, второй раз за жизнь, отступил. 

И когда на его висках новые зимние звёзды высветили серебро, он решился. Собрал людей и написал своему другу, которого однажды полюбил ветер, и они ушли. 

Север встретил их неласково, выхлестал пургой, изгрыз льдами даже прежде, чем подошли они к Полуночи. 

Один из них был готов повернуть назад – он был почти юн и слишком многое оставил за спиной. Но второй отказался – Полуночные воды звали его, а сердце от одной только мысли о возвращении болело так, словно его разрывал лёд. 

Зря юный спутник и северные матросы пытались удержать его, рассказывая о морских чудовищах и покрытых льдом кораблях, которыми правят такие же заледеневшие покойники. Он сверкал глазами, безумный, бешеный, клял их, звал трусами и гусынями. 

Они продолжили путь. 

И в Полуночи шторм и туман расступились перед ними. 

За бортом было не видно и на бье, но над кораблём было чистое небо, а перед ним – чистая вода. И только изредка в тумане чудился упрямому человеку то дым и грохот пушек, то треск, словно ломалось промерзшее дерево... или плоть. 

Он тревожно метался по палубе, вглядываясь в туман, и подобен был запертому в клетке зверю. И всё чудилось ему, что выглядывает из тумана то нос с диковинной зубастой птицей, то корма, пробитая ниже воды, а то и прилетает ядро на границу тумана, хранившего тайну этих вод. 

Ему стало ясно: их берегли. 

Бой становился всё громче, и туман всё ближе подходил к бортам, но в один день всё прекратилось. Разошёлся туман перед ними, и стало видно, что пришли они в бухту, спокойную и тихую. 

Но упрямец не сошёл на берег в первую ночь, остался на пустом корабле. Оставили ему только пригоршню вяленого мяса, подзорную трубу, шпагу и пистолет. 

К середине ночи он замёрз так, что почти заснул. Ещё через два часа он истратил всё мясо. В ход пошёл пистолет – когда он начинал засыпать, он стрелял – то вверх, то в сторону открытого моря, откуда всё ждал гостей. 

К утру остался один выстрел. Туман густел, а море было тихое и гладкое, словно и не было немногим ближе к Полдню обледеневших кораблей, приведших их к седым берегам. 

И тогда он обозлился. Обиделся. Приставил пистолет к виску, взвёл курок. Закричал что-то на своём родном языке, такое же обидное и злое. Решил, что раз не встречают его, так он распрощается. 

И пистолет выстрелил – в воздух, от того, что сбило руку его чужим выстрелом, ледяным и точным. 

Человек вскинулся, схватился за шпагу и замер – туман расступился. По морю проходила эскадра – не эскадра, целый флот, белоснежный от изморози, с заледенелыми парусами и примерзшими к бортам льдинами. 

Он опустил оружие, любуясь, но ненадолго – корабли выстроились в боевом порядке, закрывая вход в бухту. 

Человек сжал руку крепче, направил на них клинок. 

Он не пропустит их мёртвыми, как не впустил живыми. 

Но с флагмана это, похоже, не было видно – тотуверенно шёл к нему, повернулся бортом... 

Ротгер растерянно опустил шпагу. 

У самого борта стоял адмирал. От волос до сапог укрыл его иней, ничем не отличив среди его кораблей и матросов, вот только глаза... 

Взгляд его сиял сталью. 

Ротгер последний раз поднял оружие, не против него, но во имя его – салютуя Ледяному Адмиралу, которого медленно поглощал искрящий снегом полночный туман. 


End file.
